


Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by SgtLeppard



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Gen, Yami Bakura doesn't exist, evil!Bakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLeppard/pseuds/SgtLeppard
Summary: Bakura was just a sweet teenage boy that had been dealt too many misfortunes in life... Or is he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have a stupid idea I came up with. Essentially, Yami Bakura is completely made up and not actually real, and the real Bakura is actually evil

Bakura leaned against the railing and sighed. This was certainly proving to be a very long day. Duel after duel, all day. The sun had just gone down and this was the only time he had managed to get some peace. He didn't need to continue dueling. After all, he did have enough locator cards to make it to the finals. If only people would stop challenging him left and right, he could actually get something done. Though he supposed that's just how the tournament was. Why bother questioning it?

As he looked out at the slowly blackening sky, he cast his mind back. A lot had happened to get him here. Of course, he knew it was mostly due to his ownership of the Millennium Ring. The dark spirit inside that wished for the Pharaoh's power and hunted after it, simply using the boy as a vessel to get what it wanted. Constantly transferring schools because of this malevolent spirit.

Well, that wasn't actually true. There was no spirit. It was all an elaborate ruse to gain the others' trust. He had gained a small reputation for his scheming and rough and tumble attitude. Maybe if his schoolmates minded their own damn business, he probably wouldn't be nearly this bad. It ultimately didn't matter. With the Millennium Ring in his possession, many new doors were opened for him. Most of all, a clever cover story and a goal to keep him from getting bored.

Upon meeting Yugi and his friends, convincing them that the so-called "evil spirit" of the Ring existed was an easy task. He wanted to kill Tristan for tossing it away at Duelist Kingdom. At least he was able to get it back. He needed to keep their trust. He knew they wouldn't believe that simple little Bakura wasn't capable of the heinous acts he had committed without the Ring. So long as he had it, he could blame it all on the nonexistent spirit. His friends were such fools to be so easily swayed by such an outlandish story. Then again, Yugi possessed the Millennium Puzzle, which really did contain the ancient spirit of the Pharaoh himself. They'd believe anything he'd say. Of course, keeping the Ring around meant he still had access to its powers, which were even more useful. It further convinced Yugi of the supposed evil that it contained.

 _Oh, how easy everything is all thanks to this little relic,_ Bakura thought. _Gullible fools, ready to believe even the smallest bullshit story they hear in relation to the Millennium items. They think it's all the spirit's doing. If only they knew it was really me all along._

Now that he thought about it, he wondered just how long he had kept that lie going. How many lies had he created to make this so believable? For as long as he could remember, he'd always been a hard to tame individual and no one could explain his violent behaviour. His mother thought it was just bad influences at school or a split personality. Please, like he was anything like that Marik guy. Now _that_ was a real split personality case. No, this was just his nature. Pretending he was a friend, making up stories, the whole nine yards.

He rubbed his temples and sighed again. Maybe the real question wasn't how long he could keep the act up, but how long it would be until they realised the truth. A lot of his plans would go to shit if they saw through him. It wasn't a matter of "if", but a matter of "when".

When he first heard of the Millennium items and of their power, he had practically daydreamed about using them for his own gain, provided they actually did what they were rumoured to do. That rumour was proven true when he received the Millennium Ring. With all seven, he had thought, he would be unstoppable. Nothing would ever again stand in his way. But actually getting the items was proving to be a bitch and a half to accomplish. So far, he had managed to take Pegasus' Millennium Eye, and was set to receive the Millennium Rod from Marik once their tentative partnership was finished. Of course, the one that was giving him the most grief in trying to obtain was the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi and the Pharaoh were not to be underestimated, that was for sure. Getting his hands on the Puzzle would be no easy feat.

"Hey, Bakura!"

Bakura quickly assumed an innocent façade and turned to greet the voice that called to him. "Oh! Hello there, Yugi!"

Yugi approached him, with Joey and Téa in tow. Tristan must be with Serenity, he guessed. "How's the tournament going for you so far?"

Bakura shrugged. "Pretty good so far. I managed to get six locator cards."

"Aw cool!" Joey exclaimed. "So did I!"

The snowy haired teen mustered up the most sincere smile he could pull off. "That's great, Joey! We'll get to see each other in the finals."

"Same with Yuge too!" Joey exclaimed, wrapping an arm around his buddy's shoulders.

So the little pipsqueak would be in the finals after all. A perfect opportunity to take the Millennium Puzzle. His "Yami Bakura" cover would help tremendously. Yes, everything was just to his liking. "Even better!" Oh yes, very much better.

"Eh, just remember," Joey said, "just cos we're friends doesn't mean we can go easy on each other. Give it all ya got, Bakura."

"The same goes to you two as well," Bakura replied. "I expect the best from you."

Yugi smiled. "And the best is what you'll get. I promise."

Téa took this moment to interrupt. "Guys, it's getting really late. We should get going."

Yugi sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You coming, Bakura?"

"Afraid not," Bakura answered, shaking his head. "I've got a few other things to do. But I'll catch up with you later."

"Alright," Yugi chuckled. "See you later!"

Everyone waved and said their goodbyes before parting ways. Once he was sure the others were out of sight and earshot, Bakura groaned and leaned against a nearby wall. He hated how optimistic they all were, especially Yugi. While yes, optimism can be infectious, it was downright annoying to him. He wanted to wipe those stupid smiles off their faces once and for all. With the tournament finals just around the corner, he was definitely going to get that chance.

Bakura chuckled to himself. "Soon, Yugi. Soon that Puzzle will be mine. And you'll all think it was the evil spirit. Who would ever suspect sweet little Ryou Bakura of being evil? So long as you believe in the 'spirit', you'll never know. At least, not until it's too late to do a thing about it. You'll see what happens when you trifle with me!"

Oh yes, they'll never suspect him. He's too innocent in their eyes. But once again, he thought of when the ugly truth would rear its head. _Sooner or later, they'll figure it out. I personally hope it's later._

With a stretch, Bakura began to head towards his apartment. He had plans to work on and execute.

\----------

Yugi tossed and turned in his bed. The Pharaoh was mulling over something that was keeping him from getting any sleep. "Yami, seriously, what is it?"

"Something about Bakura is off," he answered shortly.

The boy sat up. "What do you mean?"

Yami shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. But I have this strange feeling that Bakura isn't quite who he claims to be."

"Do you think we were talking to the evil spirit instead of Bakura?"

"No, that's not exactly what I was thinking." Yami sighed and shook his head. "It's probably my imagination. Don't worry about it."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure, Yami? It seems like this is really bothering you."

"It's nothing, Yugi," the Pharaoh assured him. "Get some sleep. You'll need it."

As Yugi began to drift off to sleep, Yami still couldn't shake the feeling that something about Bakura was horribly, horribly wrong. And the spirit of the Millennium Ring might have something to do with it.


End file.
